Flying with Fate
by Elizabeth Keeney-Cullen
Summary: edward is going to a magazine conference, which is held by Bella Swan, what happens when they find out fate brought them together...
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I was on my way to New York, for a very special conference, it was a conference that would make or break my career. I was sitting in first class by myself, I was so early when a woman sat next to me, I was so nervous for this meeting, and I turned to look up at the woman and was pleasantly shocked by what I saw.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." the beautiful women looked up and smiled.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella" her voice music to my ears. Where had I heard that name before, it sounded so familiar.

"Nice to meet you, I'm on my way to a conference for Fate magazine, how about you." the women turned around, he eyes wide and her mouth open. "What?" I asked

"Fate magazine?" I nodded and smiled reassuringly "that's my magazine; I'm holding that conference you are going to." I was so shocked; words cannot even describe how nervous I was now. "Are you looking for a job here?" I nodded and smiled. "Don't be nervous, I'm sure you have a lot of talent and experience." I smiled, feeling butterflies in my stomach now.

"Ten hours on a flight with what could be my future boss" I was feeling so nervous I could barely speak, how intimidating was this woman, she was stunningly beautiful and was a strong independent executive.

**BPOV**

This man wanted job at my magazine, was he a model, this Adonis-like man really wanted a job at my magazine I cant believe it.

"So what is your background, are you a model or som-" he cut me off with his laughter.

"Oh no, but thank you for the compliment, I have always been in fashion, when I was little I used to dress up my sisters, and although I hate to admit it, I used to wear my mothers make-up." it was my turn to laugh.

"Really, if you don't mind me asking, who are you favourite designers and photographers, and you 3 favourite pieces of all time from my magazine?" I always make new interns, people looking for a job answer my questions, his face dropped, and I knew he would not be able to answer.

"Top five designers are tom ford, Oscar de la Renta, Vera Wang, Narciso Rodriguez and Kate Spade, my favourite photographers are Ansell Adams, Carlos Clark and Gilles Bensimon. And my favourite three articles of all time were 'pretty and brainless models' 'how a little bit can change a lot' and my personal number one 'the body to fit the soul'" my face lit up.

"That was my very first column I ever wrote."

"I remember buying it, I was 15 and I opened my eyes to the whole world and, it taught me that you can't live in a bubble for your whole life." that was my main aim, that was all I ever wanted.

"I look forward for you to be in my conference, it seem I have a very good incite to fashion." I nodded and closed my eyes, after all, it was going to be a long journey.

A few hours had passed when the flight attendant came around.

"Sir, ma'am would you like to try our new champagne, with your meal?" she was very polite, she was someone I could see working at my magazine.

"Yes please if you don't mind" Edward answered the question, it gave me a fright, I had forgot he was still sitting there. The flight attendant walked off and I turned to Edward.

"Do you mind if I ask you something" Edward shook his head with an amazing crooked smile across his face. "How did you get involved in fashion, I mean you don't look like the type of guy to have a passion for something like this, don't get me wrong I don't think you aren't dressed nicely but I mean you don't get that vibe. I'm sorry, I have this thing its like word vomit, and I can't help but talk all the time." Edward gave a small chuckle.

"well my brother Emmett is ten years older than me and when I was about seven he started dating this girl Rose, who was stunningly beautiful and she had always been into fashion, well as I got older I saw more and more of Rose, and I was intrigued as she always had a different but still intriguing outfit. My little sister Alice and I were always baffled at what she would wear because no matter what it was she was always so pretty and stylish." I felt a little jealous of this girl, she was Edwards style icon, she was the reason Edward getting in to fashion, although I had the same impact on many girls and women, this Rose had an impact on a man as beautiful and perfect as Edward. "Are you ok?" his velvet voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about how someone can have such an impact on you." he smiled that crooked smile again.

"Mm-hmm, if you don't mind how did you get involved in fashion?" Edward asked truly curious.

"Well I was nine years old, I was playing outside with my three brothers, when I hit my head, there was blood everywhere, my brothers and my dad were so worried, I was rushed to the hospital within minutes. My head carried on bleeding, so much I was falling in and out of consciousness. I was in a coma for a few days after that an when I came to there was an amazingly handsome man standing over me, he was wearing a Prada suit and a pair of Italian shoes, he was called Carlisle C-" Carlisle Cullen, he couldn't be imagine if he was , Edwards father.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen is my father." I cant believe it, his father saved my life.

"I don't usually do this but I would like for you to stay after the conference, I think I need to assess your work as well as your knowledge." Edward smiled and told me something that I never saw coming.

"my dad told me about you when I was little but he called you Isabella Black, I used to dream about you, you were one of the first young girls my dad ever saved, you were the girl who had the biggest impact on him."

"Isabella Black, I hadn't heard that name in years, it was my name before my mom remarried dads best friend Charlie. And I had an impact on your father, wow." I cant believe it, I had made an impact on someone who changes peoples lives day in and day out. "Edward this is fate, from the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you, and your father they are all signs, do you feel it too." Edward looked stunned.

"Bella, from the moment I inhaled your beautiful scent of fresh strawberries, I knew you were going to be mine, I know that sounds fast and we have known each other for a few hours but I feel like I know you and I love every part of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

We got off the plane and I checked my phone: _Dad (7) Mom (32) Emmett (5) Alice (19, _what the fudge why have I got so many missed calls? As Bella and I walked through the terminal and on our way to get our luggage I phoned Alice, two rings and she answered.

"Ali, why have you all been phoning me no stop, you all know where I am and what imp doing." I couldn't hear anything on the other end of the phone I thought she must have hung up.

"Edward we know how much this opportunity means to you but we were watching E news and we saw Bella Swan on a plane and guess who has now been branded as the "mystery man" well it's you Edward." I liked the thought of being Bella's mystery man I thought it was magical and very romantic. "Edward you were meant to meet and then have and interview with the boss, not fall madly in love with her and subsequently putting your career in jeopardy."

"Alice don't worry we haven't fallen madly in love or anything well at least not yet." I hung up the phone knowing the next time I see her I won't hear the end of it.

"So Mr. Cullen would you like to share my ride to 'Fate'" I loved the way she chose her words it was so cute.

"Yes miss swan I would love to." We gave each other a sweet little smile and I held the door out for her and we both climbed into the jet black phantom, it was fitted exact to belle personality, very smart and sophisticated.

"The journey is two hours to LAX airport and then we can get a connection flight to Paris, France. How does that sound ms swan." The driver called, through the little black window.

"Sounds great Mike and how many times have I told you, please call me Bella."

"Paris?" I said confused "I thought fate was in New York" I was terribly confused now.

"Well that what all magazines want you to think, we put the buildings in different countries so we can have a little privacy and also its quite cool flying to Paris on our private jet." I was less confused now, and actually I did find it quite humorous.

Two hours had passed and we thought we should be there now; the news came on the little TV in front of us.

"_There has been a disaster, three victims recently identified as a family; parents Victoria and James, travelling with baby Laurent, it is thou-." _Suzie Chou the news reader was interrupted by Bella.

"Oh my, that terrible, you know Edward they used to work for me, they quit after a year, said the business wasn't quite right for them." Bella climbed onto my lap and cried into my favourite Louis Vuitton shirt, but I didn't care I just wanted to hold her.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

We got to Paris, and I could see Edward start to shake.

"Edward, you'll be fine, just act confident and we will all see it." He took a deep breath and tried to relax and I could see calm wash over his face.

Once we got into the conference there were a few photographers and some 'under-ground' designers no one really interesting.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen-." The speaker drowned on about stuff I hear every day and t be honest it has become quite tedious.

Edward turned to me and whispered "this man makes me want to strangle him with those awful gold leggings he is pitching to you." I laughed so hard my espresso was coming out my nose.

"sorry to interrupt but i have scheduled this man's interview now and its really important i get it done." Everyone was looking at me "JESS, ANGE come here please, if you don't mind please can you record notes." Edward and i started to walk out the door. "sorry about that, if you would like we could reschedule." They all nodded in agreement.

**EPOV**

This women had made a name for herself in the industry i couldn't wait to join, it was amazing.

"So dear where would you like to do your interview." I knew she already knew where she wanted to go.

"wherever you think is best daring." I gave her a slight wink and i could see her tingle.


End file.
